


Another Day at the Office

by Redrikki



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Crack, Gen, Minor Character Death, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insert zombie apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [da_halloween April Fools](http://community.livejournal.com/da_halloween/10584.html) prompt 19

Yesterday, if you had asked Alec how the world would end, he would have said the expansion of the sun as it enters its red giant stage, but that humans would have been wiped out long before that from nuclear war or possibly a large meteorite impact. A zombie apocalypse wouldn’t have been last on his list (that would have been a butterfly plot for global domination), but it would have been near the bottom. As a genetically-engineered super-soldier, Alec’s life as usually ran more towards cyberpunk sci-fi while zombies were just so campy horror. Of course, if you had asked Alec yesterday, he would have been wrong.

*****

Alec didn’t panic when the shit hit the fan. No, he left that to his coworkers. There had been no breaking news on TV, no Eyes Only cable hack, just zombies everywhere, grabbing at him as he headed out for a run. Sure, Alec might have been breathing pretty heavily when they pulled Sky apart and ate him, but that was mostly for the exertion of having to force back the ravenous hordes. After all, even the genetically enhanced got winded sometimes. Everyone else had gone right to pieces. Oh, they had held it together long enough to throw their weight into closing the door, but after that it was all yelling and crying and starting blankly into space. 

Original Cindy was yelling something in his ear about looking for Max, but Alec’s mind was elsewhere. Manticore had in no way prepared him for this, Romero films on late-night TV were a better education. How did you kill them? A head shot? No way they had enough bullets. He just hoped they wouldn’t have to set them on fire. They already smelled bad enough as it was.

Normal climbed on top of the dispatch desk, waving his arms over his head. “People!” Alec could just make out Normal’s shout with his enhanced hearing, but no one else was paying attention. The man pulled his gun and fired a shot. That pretty much shut everyone up. It was a shame to waste a bullet though. “Alright people,” Normal barked, “panic on your own time. We’ve got barricades to build.”

Normal’s voice hit Alec like a guard with a bucket of cold water after a week in psy-ops. Barricades. It was so simple. Manticore might not have covered zombie combat 101, but they had taught Alec how to fortify a defensive position. They could do this, they could survive. Alec felt himself reflexively coming to attention. “Sir, we need to board up the windows, secure the second floor and establish a defensive perimeter.”

There was a moment of stunned silence where his coworkers stared at Alec like he’d sprouted a second head and he belatedly remembered that biker messengers didn’t talk like that. Even Original Cindy seemed shocked to hear him sound like the soldier he’d been but Normal just nodded like he knew Alec had it in him all along. “You heard the man,” Normal yelled. “Come on you worthless reprobates. Bip, bip, bip.”

*****

Eight hours later Alec found Original Cindy sitting slumped on one of the benches. The whole place looked different. The lockers and beat-up break-room couches had been pressed into service as barricades. Even the TV had been recruited to join a zombie trap the stairs to the second floor. Only the benches remained, bolted, as they were, to the floor. It was the best, and only, seat in the house and Alec wondered who Original Cindy had killed to get it. “Hey,” Alec said, flopping down and shoving with his hips until there was enough room for his entire butt.

“Hey, boo,” she whispered in return, leaning her head against his shoulder. There was a splatter of Sky’s blood across her cheek and her eyes were sunken with exhaustion. Alec would have said she looked like death wormed over, except now he knew what that looked like. Max, Joshua, Logan, and everyone they knew were out there. She had wanted to look for them earlier, but had stopped talking about it hours ago. He still wanted to believe that they were hold up someplace safe, but deep down he knew they were probably zombie-chow. 

“So, Original Cindy, I’ve been thinking.” Alec had been thinking about a lot of things. They were safe for a while now that the zombies had gone off in search of easier prey, but they’d be back. Unless the army was putting a whole lot of heavily-armed boots on the ground, they’d be overrun soon enough, assuming they didn’t just resort to cannibalism themselves when the food ran out. He’d already talked to Normal about setting aside enough bullets for each of them. 

“Yeah?” She asked. She looked about ready to cry and suddenly Alec couldn’t go through with his carefully prepared will-you-shoot-me-in-case-we-get-overrun-by-zombies speech.

“I know you’re into the ladies,” he improvised instead, “but the survival of the species is at stake here.” He leered meaningfully at her cleavage, laying on the frat-boy charm.

She shot him one of her Original Cindy patented looks of disgust. “Fool, not if we were the last people on earth,” she laughed, gently shoving his face. “Original Cindy don’t swing that way.”

Alec slung his arm around his friend’s shoulder with a smile. Jam Pony was secure and he’d made his friend laugh. Tomorrow they’d probably get eaten by zombies, but for now? Everything was alright.


End file.
